


Trine

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, OT3 for real you guys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it was the right decision. It just took some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trine

In those first few days it was a strange, thrilling secret they shared. None of them thought any of the higher-ups would approve - except maybe Kup, Hot Rod argued out of loyalty - so they kept it to themselves. It alarmed and unsettled Springer at first, so it didn't initially help when they both rushed to him and they all met - somewhere. Springer was on patrol; Hot Rod training with Ironhide; Arcee shadowing Red Alert for experience. This all continued to happen, but at the same time they were together. It wasn't like comms, where you were you and they were an explicitly defined Other. There were no borders, no boundaries, nothing solid. Just the three of them, whole.

_It's not so bad,_ Hot Rod suggested, his voice and presence so sharply clear in the the back of Springer's head that the 'copter had to fight not to turn around. Arcee sidled up next to him, quiet, comforting, and for a moment Springer thought: yeah, this is OK. Only afterwards did he realise they'd both heard it, too. Not sound, not a digital message transmitted between Cybertronians, but a feeling, deep in the spark that could never be removed.

It was during the first night they'd arrived on Earth, the celebration the Autobots put together for their new companions, the stragglers who'd ultimately abandoned their dead planet in a journey none of them really thought should have been possible, but it was and they were here. The celebrating continued into the night, the three of them drunkenly spilling into Springer's berth, just big enough to hold them if they sort of lay across one another. Luxury.

If anyone ever asked, it was Hot Rod's idea. But in reality it was Springer that night who ventured: _hey. We could_ -

Arcee and Hot Rod shared a long look. They'd known each other since they were sparklings, developed a whole system of silent looks and gestures Springer tried not to be jealous of.

_You sure?_ Hot Rod asked, optics burning blue in the darkness, and the tugging pull in Springer's spark said _yes_.

_Isn't it a Decepticon thing?_ Arcee wondered out loud. _Hey, they don't own it_ , Hot Rod said jokingly, but his easy smile did nothing to hide the assessments and calculations as he re-arranged his worldview. Yes, the Seekers that were their main foe on Cybertron were known for their trines, and bonding in general was looked down on by the Autobots for the unnecessary risks it brought to those involved. By the time they found that out it was too late.

Springer reached out.

Later, he claimed he'd had too much energon at the party. They all laughed at the shared joke, the non-excuse; they'd starved all their lives and _too much_ was an impossibility. He didn't want to take it back and it wasn't a drunken mistake. They just needed to adjust, that was all.

Hot Rod's wince shuddered through all of them when Ironhide bellowed _Concentrate!_ and he dropped off. Not gone, they could both still feel his warm spark - he was merely not paying attention to them right now. In another lifetime, a week ago, Springer might have tried to take advantage of that, of being alone with Arcee. Now it seemed pointless. There would be time later. Had they really been so petty, so stupidly small-minded before?

_All right?_ Arcee asked, a soft whisper in his ear. Springer shifted his position slightly, turned to follow Bluestreak and the merry trail of dust he kicked up, heading in a straight line towards the blazing sun. _Yeah_ , he said, even though all three already knew the answer.

 


End file.
